Tolerance
by Gaia Greene
Summary: Completed! Why is the Goblin King Back in Sarah's life? --Newly edited,too.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. This is my first attempt at writing and actually posting it. I pray that it turns out ok. I was just so inspired by the cool Labyrinth fanfics I've been reading here. Well, here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters.....  
  
Tolerance 1/2  
  
Sigh... It's another lonely Valentines Day... Why did the human race have to celebrate a day that only emphasized her very uneventful love life?! She had her share of crushes and admirers, but nothing really beyond that. Maybe she had high standards. Her friends had already been in relationships of some degree, but she had always remained the dateless and lonely one. Maybe she wasn't pretty enough. Well, she wasn't the hideous type, that drove guys away. Besides, she had guy friends and they didn't seem to be repulsed by her. So why was she still dateless at 19? She'd admit to be being a little childish and weird in an dreamy kind of way, but isn't every other girl? How come there were the perky, prima donna kind that had no problems with getting asked out. She didn't understand why guys are attracted to them anyway.  
  
What qualities would attract her to a guy? Let's see. Looks didn't matter much, as long as he was decent and normal. He had to be kind, smart, funny, sensitive and a gentleman. Someone who she could easily relate to. Someone who makes her feel special. Someone who challenges her and brings out the best in her. Most of all, someone, who is her best friend, as well as, her lover. Yeah right! Sensible, but where would you ever find a guy like that? Only in her dreams...  
  
Dreams... They do come true, as she had learned in her adventure into the Labyrinth. Sarah was all grown-up now. College life was good. She took up theatre arts, something she had always wanted. She was in the drama club. Her peers recognized her talent. She had friends. They would go out every once in a while, when school wasn't that hectic. Her Labyrinthian friends would still visit her, and vice versa. She never thought she would be able go back to the Underground after all that had happened. She didn't think it was possible. It may have been one of the after-effects of solving the Labyrinth. It was amazing, seeing the other wonders of the Underground. It was something she'd always look forward to in her mundane life. It was good too, that the Goblin King wasn't aware of her crossings to the Underworld. She was certain he would be very furious if he ever found out. If he did know, he never showed it. She never thought about him much though. She had solved the Labyrinth and won her brother back, end of story. As far as she was concerned, he was no longer significant in her life.  
  
All in all, life didn't seem so bad. She had everything she could ever want, except for a boyfriend. Well. she couldn't have it all. Besides, she didn't want to depend her happiness in finding some Prince Charming from a fairy tale. Though, it would be great to fall in love, even just once.  
  
"I wonder what being in love is like. It seems to be the best feeling. It must be great to have someone who cares for you, being loved. How I wish I, too, would find love...", Sarah sighed again.  
  
Has she ever fallen in love? She didn't know.  
  
This year, the Drama Club had sponsored a masquerade ball. It was a fund-raiser for their Romeo and Juliet play. Sarah was one of the coordinators. That was her excuse for not getting an escort to the ball. She didn't quite feel up to it, considering the last ball she went to was from her adventure in the Labyrinth. Well, she had to get over her fear some day. This was her chance. The preparations kept her busy until the start of the ball. It was a great turn-out. Everyone enjoyed the chance to dress up and be mysterious for one night. She wore a midnight blue medieval gown made of silk, shimmering in the light. She had her long dark hair curled at the ends, with a crown of flowers to hold it in place. As her disguise, she wore the mask of a dove. Everyone was having fun. The first of many dances had begun. Her friends formally introduced their dates to her. After some small talk, they left to dance with their escorts, for it was also an evening of romance. She stood for a while, watching the scene of dancers. She felt a sense of deja vu, but this time, she was alone. More people were moving to the dance floor. Sarah stepped back to let a passing couple through, when she ran into someone and almost lost her balance.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry," she apologized. Both turned to face to person they had collided with. She had hit a man. He was wearing a black sparkling coat, black tights, ruffled silk shirt and tall black boots, just like that of medieval royalty. He wore a mask of a troll or of a goblin, she couldn't say.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. I wasn't looking..", she said.  
  
"Are you alright?" His voice was familiar, silky and enigmatic.  
  
"Yes. I just wasn't looking. I am truly sorry." Where had she met him before?  
  
"Quite alright. No harm done," he said formally.  
  
They faced each other rather awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say next. Both searched the crowd around them, hoping to find a means of escape, but none came.  
  
Sarah spoke first, trying to be as polite as possible. "Well, kind sir, I assume your lady will be looking for you. I shall not take up any more of your time."  
  
"Nor I, my lady, for your escort must be worried as well."  
  
She smiled shyly. "You are mistaken, my lord. For I am without company in this event."  
  
"What would be the excuse of such a lovely creature to be unaccompanied to such a grand event?" he inquired.  
  
She blushed at the compliment.  
  
"I was quite busy in its preparations. I didn't have the time to worry about being accompanied."  
  
"Was there no brave soul to ask you to be his lady?"  
  
"Unfortunately, there was none," feeling a little ashamed.  
  
Then, a slow and mellow music started, signaling the start of another dance. He held out his hand to her.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Sarah hesitated. "I doubt your companion will be pleased if she sees us together."  
  
The stranger smirked. "Fortunately, I, too, am without company. Shall we?" He held out his hand closer this time.  
  
She reluctantly took his hand and they proceeded to the dance floor. As they waltzed, the scene seemed so familiar, dancing with the stranger. Excitement and romance charged the air. Despite his grotesque mask, she could sense that he was beautiful underneath. He moved with regal grace. This frightened her and she started to be anxious  
  
"Have we met? ", she asked. She couldn't dismiss the feeling that they had before.  
  
"Yes, but, I'm afraid you have ignored me ever since," sounding a little hurt.  
  
"Who are you?", she asked, wondering what he meant. She usually acknowledged her friends and acquiantances.  
  
"I am Jareth," he answered confidently.  
  
"Jareth...I don't believe I have ever heard of you," trying very hard to search her memory of such a person.  
  
Then, she looked into his eyes. His beautiful mismatched eyes. She tried to hide her shock and fear.  
  
"Its you!" How long had it been? Three years, maybe more. And now, without warning, he arrived. Had someone wished another child away? Surely, there was no such child here. Had he come for revenge? Probably. She shuddered at the thought. Why had the Goblin King come and at such an unlikely time? 


	2. Chapter 2

Tolerance 2/2  
  
The stranger was amused at her discovery, as they continued to dance. Sarah wanted to flee, to be far away as possible, just as she did the last time, but her curiosity in the purpose of his presence held her there. She knitted her brow and stared at him inquisitively, mustering what was left of her courage. Sensing her fear, Jareth was surprised that she still held her ground.  
  
"What is this? Not running away, my dear Sarah?", he mocked.  
  
"What would be the point? Surely, His Majesty, will not make a scene in front of many," her words, brimming with sarcasm. Their masks hid well their discomfort and any obvious expressions they had. It was hard to guess the other's true feelings.  
  
"You are wise to act with civility."  
  
"Why have you come?", she demanded.  
  
"Do I really need a reason to be here? You, yourself, crossover to the Underground quite freely with your friends. Should I be hindered in crossing over to yours? That doesn't seem right at all."  
  
Sarah was shocked. The Goblin King had known all along of her journeys to his kingdom. He had watched them all this time. Her friends... What had become of them?  
  
"What have you done with my friends!?", trying hard to keep it down so as not to draw attention.  
  
"Do not worry yourself over nothing. No harm has befallen them," he guaranteed her.  
  
"I do not trust you," she hissed.  
  
"If ever I wanted to punish your friends for their disloyalty, I assure you, I would have done so a long time ago."  
  
They stared at each other in defiance and dislike. Both, too angered by the other to speak. He was as arrogant as she was stubborn. Very ironic that they still danced in each other's arms. Sarah wondered if all he said was true. The last time she saw them was two weeks ago when they watched the fairies' dance. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus didn't look like they were harmed then or even right after her adventure in the Labyrinth. Jareth was irritated at her accusations. It had crossed his mind to make her friends suffer, but thought against it. To harm her friends, he knew, was not how to gain her confidence. He had heard her wish to fall in love. This was the perfect opportunity he had waited for. He felt something for her, yes, but he didn't know if she was the one for him. He had to know, he must. He thought of how cruel fate had been to have her wish her brother away and go through the Labyrinth. That had cast him as the villain. Obviously, force and manipulation didn't not work for her, nor did total honesty. He had to find another way. For now, he was playing it by ear.  
  
"Sarah, the past is the past. Why do you still condemn me for that? You have won, defeated me. Isn't that enough?", he asked solemnly.  
  
Her eyes looked at him skeptically. "You have never given me any reason to trust you. Not once." she whispered.  
  
Her words had inflicted pain, more than necessary. The thought that he had hurt her before, tore his heart apart. He resolved he wouldn't be the cause of any more of her suffering. Slowly, he led her off the dance floor. Sarah felt uncomfortable with the silence. She felt some indifference from him. What was he going to do next? She began to worry.  
  
"Come, Sarah." His tone was more of pleading, rather than imposing. He gripped her hand and led her out of the multi-purpose hall and into the campus grounds. They were leaving the safety of a crowd, but somehow, she wasn't afraid. Hopefully, she could handle anything he threw at her. Their pace slowed outdoors; they walked arm in arm. They headed towards the lagoon at the center of the park. The air was cool. The crescent moon shone brightly, surrounded with twinkling stars. It was truly a night made for lovers. She felt a pang of regret, that they weren't really a couple. They sat at one of the stone benches near the lagoon, eyes towards the moonlit scene around them. Both of them, gathering their thoughts. Jareth took off his mask and it disappeared into thin air. Sarah did the same and laid it beside her. She dared not to look at him, afraid of what she might see.  
  
"Sarah....Do you hate me?", he asked softly.  
  
A million thoughts went through her mind, but one emotion stood out: confusion. Why was he asking this question? Why only now he asks? Does it truly matter? Did she really hate him? Maybe before, but now... He was right. What's done is done. He was the villain before, she had defeated him, just as the heroine should. But now, he was just the Goblin King, a character from a fairy tale. She admitted to having felt something before, a crush maybe. If she ever thought of him as a person now, she, personally, would be attracted to him, but that was besides the point.  
  
"Maybe before, I did. There was a time in the Labyrinth, that I did like you, even for just a little while..." They both recalled the Dream Ball. Jareth smiled slightly at the memory.  
  
"At first, I was as very frightened of you, as Hoggle was. But I couldn't live with the regret, if something ever happened to Toby. That kept me going. Then, I made friends. They helped me a lot and I couldn't have done it without them. When you offered me your heart, your love, I was suspicious and more scared than I've ever been. You were beautiful and graceful. You were everything any girl could ever want. I wanted to believe you. I almost did. No one really loved me before. No one even liked me. I wasn't anybody special. I was plain, old Sarah. Then, it came down between you and Toby. My choice was clear. I couldn't sacrifice Toby for my dreams, no matter how much I wanted them." She sighed. She never thought she'd have the chance to tell him everything she had felt in the Labyrinth. "But of all the creatures and everything else in the Labyrinth, you were the one that intrigued and fascinated me the most."  
  
Maybe it wasn't too late, he thought.  
  
"But now, I neither care for you nor hate you, Goblin King. You're just a person from the past. Nothing more." His name was something she couldn't use. It would mean that he still was part of her life.  
  
He almost winced at the pain of her words. It was too much for him, but he had to seem unaffected for the moment. There would be time to be melancholy later. What could he possibly say after that revelation? Sarah wondered if her own words were true. Did he really mean nothing to her at all? She should have been grateful for the lessons she had learned in the Labyrinth, meeting her friends, and showing her the infinite possibilities of having dreams. She should have appreciated that he had not harmed her friends after their treachery. She should have been thankful for not punishing her for trespassing in his kingdom. Was she really that indifferent to him?  
  
"I see...Very well, since I obviously mean nothing in your life, I now offer you a choice." He paused. "You and I start over again. A clean slate, leaving the past once and for all. We start, perhaps as friends." His voice was objective, not betraying any emotion. "Or, I will never again enter your life. I'll let you be, whether in the Underground or Above. I shall be another nameless face in existence to you."  
  
Sarah was surprised at the need for a decision at this matter. Why was he doing this? She did not see any reason for the proposal he has presented. "Why do you ask me this? I do not understand."  
  
"I simply would like to know which role would you have me play in your life," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Why would you have me choose? You are king. You impose, not compromise. Surely, what I want means nothing to you."  
  
"It is as it was before. I do what is expected of me," he grinned. "So, what will it be, Sarah?"  
  
She thought for a while, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to regret whatever decision she had to make. Did she really want the Goblin King out of her life forever? At least, she wouldn't have to worry about encountering him anytime. Her family and friends would be safe. Wouldn't that make them both almost strangers? One would think they were enemies. The idea bothered her. Friends with the Goblin King. She wondered if that was possible. She had not known anyone to be friends with him. He was usually so disagreeable and arrogant, it would surprise her if they weren't at each other's throats within a day. Her friends rarely talked of him. If they did, it was because of some mischievous or cruel deed he had done. Doubt began to cloud her thoughts. He seemed to be pleasant enough when he wanted to be a gentleman, like tonight, but she couldn't be fooled by appearances. She knew, all too well, he wouldn't always be this civil. She considered her options.  
  
"It is certainly confusing. Your choices seem to be whether to be indifferent towards you or tolerate you." She started to feel weak with indecision, like her whole future depended on it.  
  
"And what would you rather do then, be indifferent or tolerate me?", he curiously said. He was at the edge of his seat.  
  
"Both options are difficult. I guess it would be easier to hate you. You're always so smug and infuriating. Your highness, indeed!" She stole a glance at him to gauge his reaction. He gave her an icy stare, angered at her disrespect. He started to reprimand her, but thought against it. When she saw his rage, her eyes turned away, so that she would have the courage to continue. "Its difficult enough to tolerate you, let alone, be in the same room as you. I highly doubt we'll be able to stand each other if we decided to be friends. But... I've learned in the Labyrinth that others are more important than myself. That when I showed kindness, it is returned, sometimes even more. When I hurt someone, I was hurt too. It was difficult, but I had forgiven you a long time ago. I am not that cruel as to hate you any longer than I should." Her voice softened. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, being friends is not such a bad idea."  
  
She turned to face him, wanting to know his response. The Goblin King gave her a sincere smile. A smile that said 'Thank you' and 'I'd like that', at the same time. His new friend couldn't help but smile too, the one that spoke of happiness and a newly found camaraderie. Then, her smile turned into a hearty laugh. Jareth's smile was replaced with a half- amused, half-confused look. "Pray tell, what's so funny?"  
  
"You are. You look so..goofy, The goofy Goblin King." she teased, still laughing. Doubt and regret were the farthest thing from her mind. There was no longer any tension in the air. The awkwardness had melted away, and was replaced by a casual atmosphere. It comforted her that he accepted the transition from enemy to friend readily. The Goblin King, her friend. The idea greatly appealed to her. It wasn't every day that one befriends a king from the world of fantasy, especially a very handsome one.  
  
Maybe someday, they would become more than friends. Maybe. She smiled at the thought.  
  
"Perhaps a dip in the Bog would change your mind," he quipped. Then again, maybe not.  
  
"You have to catch me first." With that challenge, she dashed from him, then turned back to taunt the Goblin King with a grin.  
  
He still sat in a very relaxed way, undaunted by her. "You'd better run, my dear. The Bog will be the least of your worries when I've caught up with you." He was pleased at how she quickly adapted to the change. He was beginning to like being her friend. The Goblin King began to see why his subjects were ready to risk their lives in the name of friendship. Her complete trust and confidence, without any expectations was worth more than their own personal gratification. Now, he realized it didn't matter if they were lovers or friends. Her happiness was his joy as well. That was all that mattered. He felt ten times better that they were friends, but he was sure, it must be a thousand times more wonderful if they ended up together. Then, with a sly smile, he broke into a run towards her.  
  
===================================================================  
  
Thank you very much for reading. I really appreciate it. What did you think of the story? Would you like a sequel? Comments, please..... 


	3. Author's Note only

Hello people! Just newly edited this story so that I could continue on the next part.  
I know its been a while, but I hope the sequel would come out better after a lot of  
polishing, so that I won't have the itch to majorly re-edit it after its been posted.   
Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them.   
  
~Gaia Greene 


End file.
